


Danse Macabre

by KuronekoHikage



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Masquerade, Not Beta Read, Viktor with a K
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuronekoHikage/pseuds/KuronekoHikage
Summary: Written as a hasty little thing for Halloween where Yuuri gets dragged to a masquerade for funsies.





	Danse Macabre

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I whipped up in celebration of Halloween. Not beta-read, just a little drabble.

Yuuri gazed in wonderment at the splendor around him as he, his best friend, and his boyfriend entered the lavishly decorated manor. As if he weren't already impressed with the outside - its white exterior colored by lights of orange and purple to celebrate All Hollows Eve - the inside was a whole new experience. The entire entryway and halls leading to the main ballroom were all covered in black, silver and purple fabrics running down the wall, Gothic mirrors and art hanging between them. There was a chandelier when he first walked in, and wall sconces sparsely lighting the way down the hall. It was impressive and Yuuri felt as if he'd stepped into another world.

In the entryway was a grand table with a beautiful marble statue of a gargoyle, all around it lay extra masks for the event to be held inside, arranged in every color, covered in sequence, lace, feathers and much more. Yuuri, being previously aware that he was going to be attending, already had one firmly in place. It wasn't much, just a lacy skull with accented red gems. His suit was well-tailored to fit his slender form, completely black with a bright, red tie and gloves.

"Wow, this is the best!" Phichit, his best friend and the sole reason why he agreed to come to this place, was in a blue and white outfit with a mask that had a traditional design inspired from his home in Thailand. He was currently hanging off of Christophe Giacometti's arms, who was dressed in something purple and blue, complimenting his blond hair and green eyes. Yuuri had to admit that he was a little jealous of them, but he tried to be the best friend he could and give them their space. Phichit would have none of it and always invited him out with them, hence why he was out now. The Thai man would not take no for an answer, especially when Christophe already got him an invitation.

And now he was here, among rich people and feeling very self conscious. "Um... Thanks again for the suit, Chris," he said for what must have been the thousandth time. He's lost count, but he was pretty sure he was in quadruple digits. He was part of this crowd and spent the money to get all three of them appropriately dressed for the black-tie event.

He waved at him with a smile. "Think nothing of it, Yuuri. It was worth it, you look smashing! I'm sure you are going to turn some heads tonight."

Phichit then leaned into his space, holding up his fingers to his chin as he appeared to be in thought. "How are you doing? Can you see okay?"

They had slicked his hair back to avoid getting it stuck on his mask, but he was unable to wear both the mask and his glasses so they had to buy him some last-minute contacts so the world would remain a blurry mess the entire night and end in some sort of disaster. He could see, yes, better than if he didn't have the contacts, but it wasn't as good.

"I can at least walk and not bump into people," he replied, absently fixing the still perfectly-place skull mask. "Thank you for all of your help."

Chris chuckled. "Believe me, there will be many people here that will appreciate it just as much." He offered his other arm to Yuuri. "Now, shall we?"

Yuuri took the arm with a grateful smile and a slight blush, Phichit grinning in encouragement as the taller man led them down the hallway and into the ballroom. The young Japanese man was startled once more at the beauty and elegance of everything. Where the entryway and hallway were dark and Gothic, the ballroom was pure and majestic, silks and lace fabric hung from the ceiling in whites, champagne and and pinks. A grand chandelier loomed over the black, marble dance floor where people in suits and gowns were dancing to orchestral music. Punch and food ran along the back wall that had a set of double french doors that led to into a dining room.

It was magnificent and he allowed Chris to pull him along, unable to move on his wobbly legs on his own. How did people afford things like this? He couldn't even begin to answer that question as he took note of a woman in a slim golden dress serving flutes of something bubbly. Even the wait staff were dressed for the occasion. He thought back to his home in Hasetsu and tried to think if anyone there was rich, but his mind drew a blank. Well, that was a lovely thought for his insecurities to fester further.

Yuuri unlocked their arms by the food table, saying that munching on something might help his nerves just as Chris simultaneously reached up and passed a flute to the nervous Japanese man. "Don't go too crazy, but try to loosen up a bit, yeah?" He nodded and then the couple was off to the dance floor.

The night went on for a while, Phichit and Chris intermittently joining him at the food table and taking turns dancing with him, chatting with a few people and finding out some interesting things; among them Otabek and someone with the same name as Yuuri, though a bit prickly with his attitude. But it wasn't until his fourth dance, this time with Chris, until his night started to change. First, let it be known that Chris oozed sex appeal, and anyone looking their way while they danced a tango - it was easy to play off each other because of their shared dance classes - they were usually looking at the Swiss man. This was the first time where he actually could feel someone else's gaze, almost as if it were a tangible thing raising the tiny hairs on the back of his neck, and when he looked around to try to locate it, he couldn't.

He tried to shrug it off as Chris twirled him in place, the room spinning around until Chris dipped him low. "Ah... I thought this might happen..."

"Huh?" Perplexed, he looked up at his friend. "Thought what would happen?"

Chris didn't answer as he hauled him up back onto his feet. Instead of continuing to dance, they stood still and Yuuri grew too curious at what his friend was staring at to ignore it, so he followed his gaze to try to figure out what got his attention. There, a man with silver hair, a suit of white and pale blue, and a mask of snowflakes. His eyes were a bright, piercing blue, and they were... piercing his way?

Yuuri gulped almost audibly as the man grew closer, already in the midst of making his way over to them, and he hoped that his mask hid enough of his face to hid the red flush he knew was already there, especially when that feeling on the back of his neck intensified. This tall, elegant and very pretty man had to have been the one to stare at their dancing, staring at Yuuri as he was doing right now. He didn't take his eyes off him, not even as he addressed the taller man.

"Chris. I'm glad you and Phichit could make it, though I do recall you said would be bringing two guests."

Chris looked fondly at his long-time friend. "I would never miss one of your parties, you know that. And this is Phichit's best friend, and we have come to know each other well. I couldn't not invite him." Yuuri felt a bit touched at those words, and he would thank him if he were able to take his gaze away from the man in front of him.

He put a hand over his heart as he swept a bow towards him. "Good evening. I'm Viktor, hosting the Nikiforov party this year. It's a pleasure to meet you."

It took a minute to formulate any words, only when Chris nudged his back did he speak, immediately bowing in from Japanese manners. "Uh, um... Nice to meet you. I'm Katsuki Yuuri."

Viktor's smile grew, sparkling in his eyes. "You're absolutely charming." Yuuri blushed harder. "But I must admit that I was more entranced with your dancing. You move splendidly, like the music waited only for you to move."

He was starting to freak out, but he tried to calm himself and accept the compliment that was given to him. "Uh... Er... Th-thank you! Chris moves much better than me, but-"

"Pfft," interrupted the taller man, rolling his eyes. "Please. Viktor, don't listen to him, I said the same thing and he tried to put it off on Phichit. He's absolutely marvelous, yes?"

"Ch-Chris!"

Viktor laughed, and Yuuri could feel his voice slid smoothly along his skin and caress his ears, almost making him moan as he shut his mouth to prevent the noise from escaping. "That is good to know." Yuuri thought he was going to die from embarrassment at that point, but it looks like the ground wasn't going to swallow him up any time soon, and especially not when Viktor offered an outstretched hand to him in invitation. "Yuuri. Would you give me the honor of having this dance?"

At that point, the music changed to a macabre waltz, and Chris all but pushed him forward, making Yuuri stumble and reach out for the nearest source of stability: Viktor's hand. Firm, slender fingers closed around his hand and arm muscles flexed to keep the man upright. Yuuri, however, was not amused, and turned around even as he was being dragged towards the middle of the floor. Chris merely laughed as he waved Yuuri onward, walking back towards where they last left Phichit having a riveting conversation with someone regarding his pet hamsters.

Highly confused, and a little more than absolutely blind-sighted, Yuuri tried to keep himself on his feet as Viktor eagerly pulled him deeper into the crowd. Yuuri was trying to figure out what was going through the other man's head when said man stopped short, turning so that Yuuri would bump into his chest rather than his back.

"Thank you for indulging my request. I can get rather excited when I see someone with such skill." Yuuri was pretty sure he had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, but smiled anyway, a bit nervously. Viktor pulled him into a waltz's hold as he waited for the right moment to enter the fray of dancers. "I hope this is okay?"

Charmed by the man's sincerity and somewhat melted in the heart area of his chest, Yuuri tried to give him a reassuring smile as he prepared to follow his lead. "It's okay. Please take care of me."

And with that, they were off. Viktor effortlessly led him into the dance. At first he was nervous, but after a few rotations around the dance floor, and an encouraging thumbs-up from Phichit as they passed by him, Yuuri started to relax his frame. He moved more fluidly in Viktor's arms as he was spun around the room, or as the room spun around them, he wasn't quite sure. What he was sure of was Viktor's beautiful face as he gazed softly into his eyes. There was a point in time where Yuuri stole the lead from him, and absolutely surprised at the move, Viktor let him, laughing at the fun of it.

They lost track of time, stealing the lead back and forth, neither of them speaking as they let their bodies do the work. Yuuri lost count of the number of times the song changed, how many times they passed by where the musicians sat playing, or where Phichit and Christophe had disappeared to. Yuuri, as Viktor spun him again, was feeling brave and confident enough to hold on hand to his chest and lean his head and shoulders back into a layback spin with a bent leg so as not to hit Viktor's legs. Once again the man was amazed and happily hugged him once he was done.

"That was beautiful! You're so full of surprises, it's definitely made my night!" The man was all happy, heart-shaped smiles and Yuuri could help but chuckle from his infectious laughter.

"Well, being a dancer and a figure skater, it's kind of like second nature to me, now. It just felt right to do in that moment."

"That was incredible! You must tell me everything! Come, let's go eat and talk for a while, da?"

Yuuri nodded, but it wasn't like he was given much of a choice as Viktor was already pulling him towards the food and dining area, though part of him didn't want to. Part of him wanted to keep the anonymity of who this man was and vice versa. Part of him thrilled at the mystery and he loathed to part ways with it, but he went anyway, the thrill of getting to know someone new was just as much of lure.

Viktor Nikiforov, heir to the family's empire of wealth spread across the world, was infatuated with him, something he never thought possible. How could someone as gorgeous and stunning as him fall for someone like Yuuri? Well, apparently it was his dancing. They talked deep into the night, Viktor recounting numerous times how Yuuri was like a breath of fresh air, how he kept him on his toes with on surprise after another, and the beauty in his Japanese features regardless if he wore glasses or not.

He never failed to make Yuuri blush and squirm with the complements, not believing he was deserving of them, but knowing Viktor truly believed in his own words, and he couldn't fathom it no matter how many times it was repeated. Not until Viktor kissed him after they made their way to a balcony, the crowds thinning to allow them a bit more privacy. Yuuri was talking about his toy poodle after Viktor had mentioned Makkachin, his own faithful pooch stowed away in one of the upper rooms as several guests were allergic. And right then in the middle of describing a particularly fond memory, his speech was cut off as a pair of lips suddenly covered his own in a command of silence.

Yuuri's been kissed before, hell, he'd had sex a few times, though never with anyone steady and in a relationship. But Viktor's firm, demanding lips made him feel like a novice all over again, and his entire body stilled as the electric feel of the man's skin ran rampant and played havoc on his system. His chest tightened with emotion as his body urged him to open up to this wonderful, blissful experience. Taking charge of that moment, he fuller immersed himself in his body;s desires.

Setting down his empty flute, Yuuri took Viktor's hips in his embrace as he deepened the kiss, pressing more confidently against that sweet mouth that tasted of the strawberry tart he'd finished off not five minutes ago. He felt Viktor's hands frame his face, cupping his jaw gently so as not to askew his mask. But he wanted to take the mask off, he wanted Viktor to see his face unhindered, as it naturally was, and he wanted to see Viktor's.

Noting that those splendid hands were sliding down his neck and away from his face, Yuuri reached up and stilled them before bringing them back up. To answer Viktor's curious glance, Yuuri merely smiled. "You can take it off."

Nodding at his ascent, he slowly and delicately removed the decorative piece, his eyes reveling in the baby-soft skin as clear and bright as the moon's surface without any blemishes. In turn, he allowed Yuuri to do the same with his, the Russian gentleman smirking as Yuuri drank in every little detail.

"Well, then," Viktor said. "Now I know what you fully look like."

Yuuri smiled back. "And I you."

Viktor once again pulled him closer, their leg entwined as they were flush against one another from hip to chest, Yuuri's arms around Viktor's neck as Viktor's arm encircled his waist. "Now that the mystery is over, whatever shall we do?"

"No," Yuuri, making Viktor stop to tilt his head. "It's not over yet. I still don't know you."

There was a moment of stillness as the taller man tried to sort out what exactly the Japanese man had meant when he said that, but it passed fairly quickly. His face grew in a catty grin as his eyes narrowed and he leaned their foreheads together. "And I you. But we have an entire night, unless there is somewhere else you need to be."

Heady with the heat of Viktor's gaze, his own voice felt somewhat distant and far-off. "None that I can think of."

Viktor leaned in to steal a small kiss. "Phichit and Chris do not expect you back any time soon?"

Yuuri chuckled, deepening the next stolen kiss with a flick of his tongue, eliciting a gasp in response. "Somehow, I don't think they planned to have me back at all. It honestly feels like a set up."

Shiny lips connected again, though the pull away was more languid as teeth caught onto skin, making the smaller man lose a tiny moan. "Do you regret it?"

His brain too incoherent to even talk at the moment, he muttered a soft "huh?"

"Dancing with me," Viktor clarified between more kisses. "Do you regret it?"

He thought back through the night's events, their meeting, their dancing, their talking, and all of the emotions he'd been feeling in between. Never once did he feel awkwardness, hesitation or what's worse, the rise of a panic attack. He only felt the need for more of this man in front of him, and he doubt only one night was going to get him fully doped up with what he wanted.

Instead of answering right away, he pulled Viktor fully into a deep kiss, one that made embarrassing sounds as their wet mouths and tongues danced inside each other. Viktor, not expecting the move at all, was completely submitted, allowing Yuuri to do as he pleased until the need to taste the Japanese man became too much to ignore. He took control, not only of their mouths but of their bodies, as well, pushing them against the wall next to the open doors. He pressed their bodies together and Yuuri let out a whimper, reminded Viktor that he still had yet to answer.

Viktor pulled away, causing Yuuri's lips to tremble at the loss. "Well?"

A sigh and a roll of his eyes before he reached up and grabbed the man's tie. "The only regret I have is indulging silly questions of someone who talks too much."

Viktor smirked. "There are other ways that I'm very capable in expressing myself."

Yuuri hummed as they began to kiss again. "I'm very interested in seeing these other ways."

"That can be arranged."

After another few minutes of kissing and increasing the friction between their bodies as need practically vibrated through their bodies, Viktor torn them away from the wall and pulled him up a nearby staircase to the second level. Yuuri didn't have to ask where they were going, he already knew, and he was fine with it. Or maybe the alcohol in him was fin with it. It didn't matter, those little details, especially when Viktor was shoving him down on the when morning came, though it was actually mid afternoon, Viktor woke up in his bed alone.

The thought sorrowed him until his saw the stand next to his bed, where Yuuri's mask from last night lay, but his was missing. There was no note, but he did find a new text message from an unknown number when he managed to look at his phone, which was another hour after he managed to drag himself out of bed. It had to have been from Yuuri, there was no other explanation, and he refused to think otherwise. Who else would send him a message like this. In a bit of a dream-like state, Viktor wore a goofy smile as he stared at his phone until he heard someone downstairs call for him. Sending Yuuri a quick response, Viktor pushed his phone into his pocket and skipped happily downstairs to meet his parents for breakfast.

From - Unknown.

Viktor. I seemed to have grabbed you mask by mistake.  
No. I don't regret it.

From - Viktor Nikiforov.

Keep it, my love.  
I will see you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Please let me know what you think! -Waves- And Happy Halloween!
> 
> Yuuri's mask - [Here](https://cdn-img-0.wanelo.com/p/0f7/3c9/972/40930928c80d080821a5bae/x354-q80.jpg)  
> Viktor's mask - [Here](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/78/ed/53/78ed53eb99e6faa9cdc8c74a992c371c.jpg?Here</a)


End file.
